Timeline (Strategy Guide)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. Official Description Timeline: 1982 through 2003 *The Master Control Program is destroyed. *Flynn goes to the Encom board of directors with proof that Dillinger stole his games ideas and also tells them of Dillinger’s other illegal and immoral activities. *Dillinger is fired and disappears. *The authorities are summoned. Dillinger is a wanted man. *Flynn is immediately hired back, but this time to take Dillinger’s place. Flynn is now the new CEO. Alan and Lora are part of Flynn’s inner circle. *Flynn flies to Japan to make his first big business deal as Encom’s CEO. *Alan proposes to Lora. They are married. *Flynn shares his adventures with Alan, Lora, and Walter. *Ever the paranoid, Alan sees how the digitization technology can be misused and starts the TRON Legacy Code , which would enable him to track and neutralize rogue Users (sort’ve of an anti-virus). *It turns outs that when the MCP was destroyed, the ability to digitize was destroyed with it. *Alan puts TRON Legacy aside and starts working with Walter and Lora on the digitization technology. *Jet is born. *Walter retires. *Flynn grows disenchanted with his role as CEO. He leaves the company. *In parting, Flynn tells Alan “maybe you need to build your own MCP” to be able to recreate the digitization technology. *Alan and Lora start working on a prototype for Ma3a. Ma1a. *Lora dies in a laser lab accident. *Despondent, Alan throws himself into his work. *Jet has a difficult time dealing with his mother’s death and starts getting into trouble, mainly with via his hacking exploits. *Alan creates Ma2a. *JD Thorne is hired by Encom as director of security. Alan is the only one on the board who votes against his hire. Thorne hold a grudge. *Jet graduates from college. *Alan gets Jet a job at Encom in the games division. *Thorne is turned down for a promotion. The grudge builds. *Alan creates Ma3a. Together, Ma3a reproducers the digitization technology and the correction algorithms required for safe transfer. *JD Thorne spies on Alan and watches him digitize an orange. He sees the potential for the technology and approaches an executive from Future Control Industries (fCON), Mr. Crown. *Crown alerts the CEO of fCON, a shadowy figure who directs his minions from a speakerphone. *Thorne is put on the payroll. *While Alan is on vacation, Thorne breaks into Alan’s lab and appropriates the programs used for the digitization technology. *Thorne improperly digitizes himself during a demonstration to fCON, without the correction algorithms. The transfer corrupts Thorne, but fCON sees the potential. The CEO orders Ms. Popoff to recruit hackers for Operation: DataWraith. *Meanwhile, the CEO of fCON engineers financial problems for Encom and lays the groundwork for a takeover. *Alan objects to the “merger” of the companies, which is really a sale in his eyes. He urges the board not to sell, but they don’t agree. *Alan mistrusts FCON and decides not to share the correction algorithms and feigns a lack of success in the digitization research. *Jet finishes working on his first game for Encom, Space Paranoids 3D. *Alan urges Jet to interview for a higher programming position. Jet reluctantly goes through with the interview and gets an offer. He turns it down, preferring to work in the gaming division. *the game begins. References Category:Timeline Category:TRON 2.0 Category:Events